


Berlinniversary

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm not sorry really, It wasn't intentional, More Fluff, Showers, because i'm trash, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years (kind of) and Eve and Flynn have created their own traditions, despite their hectic lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlinniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more fluff okay? I was not intending to write the bit sandwiched between the fluff but the initial part ended up sounding less innocent than I thought it did so I edited it and decided to just go for it and make it absolutely implied. Rated M just in case.

Eve trudged through the Annex after leaving the artifact with Jenkins and jotting a few notes in her own journal which she hoped to pass along to future Guardians. It had been a long day. They'd gotten the artifact and stopped evil and all that jazz as per usual, but they'd faced a few surprises along the way, and even with Cassandra's impeccable math and Jones' unsavoury but indisputable talents the day had involved a lot of running and hiding in centuries old tunnels. Eve walked over to the back door in order to set it to her apartment. She usually refrained from doing so and didn't allow the others to either, she insisted that they all needed to keep a bit of normality in their lives and also mustn't rely on the magical door too much. But today she made an exception for her whole body ached and she felt like she hadn't slept in days. She leaned down to input the coordinates to her apartment but found it had already had been done. Must have been Jenkins, she supposed. She heard someone enter the room behind her and called back "thanks Jenkins" to a very confused caretaker, before stepping through the portal and being transported into her living room. 

"Woah." She steadied herself on one of the couches in the room as the force of the door's power threw her off balance. "Never gonna get used to that," she muttered, kicking off her shoes before she walked towards her room. Stepping into the adjoining kitchen which led to her bedroom she noticed something that wasn't usually there and walked further into the room, the cool laminate beneath her feet bringing slight relief. There on the counter-top lay a card, a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates. She shook her head and smiled softly in realisation before picking up the card. It read,  _With Love on Our Anniversary_  in pink along the top while the rest of the front was decorated with raindrops and a couple discreetly kissing underneath an umbrella. She chuckled at the image.

(One day in the middle of a ridiculously quiet week at the Annex the three younger Librarians were bored and thus eager to handle anything the book threw at them, and had subsequently shooed away Flynn and Eve whom they insisted should take a break while they could. Eve thought it might have also had something to do with the way Flynn kept hovering near her and whispering into her ear, pressing little kisses to her cheek and neck right in front of them all, and okay she might have responded with uncharacteristic giggles and infatuated doe-eyed looks across the room which he reciprocated. But they'd left for her place without argument and while strolling hand in hand they'd gotten caught in the rain and although Flynn had initially tried to grab her hand and run with his flailing limbs to shelter he'd been stopped in his tracks when he realised Eve hadn't moved. She was instead stood with her head up towards the sky, hands slightly outstretched, smiling at the droplets she was allowing to fall on her. He'd been confused but intrigued at the same time and had headed back towards her to get her attention. That's when he'd found out she loved the rain, she'd told him that wherever she was in the world, whether it was a good or bad day, if it rained and she was caught in it she felt more free than ever. After he'd stared at her for a while in awe he'd kissed her, his lips gliding over hers with assistance from the weather. She remembered being unable to control her smile in that moment and had then told him with a rasping voice how much she liked kissing in the rain. He'd brushed back her wet hair and smiled softly, telling her how beautiful she was before pulling her close and kissing her again. The journey had pretty much continued like that, with soft kisses and warm embraces, until they'd reached home where they spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch.) 

Eve opened the card and read inside:

' _To my gorgeous Guardian, thank you for coming into my life, Happy Berlin Day, love your dashing Librarian xx'_

He'd celebrated what he'd decided to refer to as their 'Berlinniversary' the year before and she'd gone along with it, being unable to disagree with the fact that it was a special day since both their lives had changed from the moment they'd met, even if neither of them knew it straight away. She'd felt bad not getting him anything but he'd insisted that she didn't, telling her that her being around and putting up with him was enough of a gift, though she'd made a silent promise to ensure they spent uninterrupted time together for the occasion, even if it wasn't on the actual day. A warm smile graced her face and she stood the card up on the counter, gazing at it longingly for a moment before looking over at what she recognised as the chocolates she liked. Flynn had taken her back to Berlin the previous year on their first anniversary and they'd stopped in a tiny chocolate shop just a little way from the main centre of town, where the owner had taken a shine to them. As a result, and after a subsequent amount of taste testing they'd bought little gifts for the others, then Flynn had picked out the biggest box and let Eve choose which ever chocolates she wanted just for herself, which she obviously later shared with him as they curled up next to each other back at her place. She opened the box and found all her favourites inside and a warm feeling glowed inside her knowing that he knew little details like that about her. So he did pay attention, she thought. Lastly she picked up and smelt the large bunch of bright blue flowers, knowing exactly what they were. Centaurea cyanus, also known as the blue cornflower or knapweed, one of Germany's national flowers, she recalled, hearing the explanation in Flynn's voice from when he told her about them the first time he'd given them to her. He'd explained that when Queen Louise of Prussia was running from Napoleon's men she and her children had hidden in a field of cornflowers and that to keep them quiet she'd made wreaths for them from the flowers. She loved it when he told her such pieces of information, it always reminded her of that first day they met and how intrigued she was at all the knowledge he had, she also loved the little sparkle in his eyes whenever he was really captivated by something.  

Just then she heard a little snore and with a confused frown and slightly amused grin followed the sound to her bedroom where she found a fully dressed Flynn curled up on her bed, hair looking dishevelled as ever, jacket adorned with the same flower he'd gifted to her. She smiled when she saw it, she'd noticed the previous year that he wasn't wearing a carnation on the day of their anniversary, instead choosing to mark the occasion with what she thought was actually a pretty big gesture. She'd melted when she'd seen him wearing it the first time, amazed that he would do that for her, for them, and then melted all over again when he said that he thought they were the perfect flower for them because they were the same blue of her eyes and if ever they weren't together on their anniversary he'd still have that to remind him of her. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, feeling relief settle over her at the sight of him. He'd been gone a couple of days, searching for a sacred ruby in Chile and she'd been worried sick the entire time, the way she always was when he was gone even though she knew he could more than handle the job. She brushed a hand through his hair, laughing quietly at its unruly state then leaned closer and pressed a series of sweet, small kisses to his lips. She chuckled as she pulled away, thinking he'd probably had a few chocolates himself in the shop since the taste still lingered on his lips. The movement seemed to stir him and she pulled away a little more, not wanting to be so in his face when he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze met hers, having sensed that she was there. 

"Hi," she whispered, smiling down at him. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath, still in a sleepy daze. "You're here," he mumbled. "Are you really here? Or is this a dream, because you're in those a lot?"

She chuckled again and brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, heart warming at the fact that he dreamed about her. "I'm really here." She bent down and gave him a quick kiss. "See?"

He sighed contentedly and his face lit up. "Oh. Hello."

"Hello Flynn. Scooch over," she instructed, nudging him a little. 

He obliged, moving backwards as she shuffled further onto the bed, stretching out her aching legs. She sat against the headboard and felt Flynn wiggle back towards her before he lifted his head and rested it on her thigh. She smiled and began repeatedly running her hand through his hair. "How was your mission?" she asked. "Everything go okay?" 

"Mmhmm," he replied, eyes closing at her touch. "There were a few...glitches, couple of pygmies, few booby traps, the usual. Got the ruby though." She was slightly alarmed at the mention of pygmies but appreciated his attempt at calming her nerves with an additional 'it was all fine in the end' comment. "How about yours? Long day? You look tired...no offence."

"None taken. It _was_ a long day. Lots of running."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied, hastily moving his head from her legs. 

"No, no it's fine, you're fine," she insisted, urging him to settle back into his former position. "Thank you for my gifts. The flowers are beautiful as always."

"You're welcome. I couldn't get all the same chocolates as last year but I did get your two absolute favourites."

"That's okay. I appreciate the thought, really. Although I still feel bad about not getting you anything."

"Don't," he insisted. "I told you, you've already saved me, that's enough."

"Well if we're talking about saving each other's lives, I think we're pretty even."

"No I don't mean just physically. You know what I was like when we first met, I know Judson told you even if you didn't think so straight away. He was right, being alone in the job for ten years really changed me. I lost myself in it all, I forgot how to be a person, I thought I was invincible," he explained.

"I know what you meant. I meant it too." Flynn craned his head up look at her, perplexity evident on his face. "You're not the only one who threw themselves into their work remember? Flynn, I didn't even have food or furniture in my apartment after I got back from Berlin, or any time really, I was never home long enough. When I came to the Library after I got my letter my CO had forced me to take time off. Of course it didn't help that they all thought I was crazy when I told them about you. I loved my work and I still do but it's nice to have a real home to come back to."

"What are we like?" he chuckled.

"Each other," she answered honestly. " Hey, Flynn."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you fully dressed?" she inquired.

A smirk tugged at his lips before he answered. "Is that an invitation?"

She smacked his shoulder lightly, despite grinning herself before bringing her hand back up to his hair. "I mean if you wanted to sleep why didn't you just get comfy and get under the covers?"

"Well I wasn't intending to. I just came to drop your present but I heard a noise and thought you might be in the shower or something so I came through here-"

"Oh so you were just going to watch me shower?" she teased.

"Let me finish," he retorted playfully as she grinned. "But you weren't here so then I got my phone out to see if you'd messaged me to tell me you were back and- hey where's my phone?" he asked, suddenly jerking his head about.

"Uh...here," Eve replied, fishing out the device from between two pillows.

"Oh, thank you. You can just leave it on the side, actually," he said motioning to the bedside table. "So anyway," he continued, head wobbling a little as Eve moved. "Then I sat on here and I must have been more tired than I realised because obviously I fell asleep- oh I stole your bed, I'm sorry," he added, getting distracted again.

"It's fine. It's not like you're a stranger to it," she smiled.

"No," he agreed, shaking his head slightly. They were both silent for a moment, content to be in each other's company, then Flynn heard Eve sigh tiredly. "Hey, you're exhausted. Why don't you take your own advice and get under the covers?"

"I would so love to just knock out but I need to shower. I feel all...bleugh. You know, considering they're all grand and extravagant, castles have some really filthy parts to them."

"Well centuries tend to carry a lot of dust with them. Did I ever tell you the time I was at Chatsworth in England? I should tell you that."

Eve chuckled and began to move. "Okay but before that can I please be clean?"

"Of course...wait, I want to shower too." He suddenly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. "DIBS!"

Eve stared after him, mouth open in disbelief. "Hey! It's my bathroom! You can't call dibs on my bathroom!" she called out, before a sly grin formed at her lips, a plan developing in her mind. 

*

Flynn rushed into the bathroom, stripping in just as little time as it usually took him to get dressed, still beaming at his victory as he stepped onto the cold cubicle tray. He barely had time to let the water pour over him before he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist as a warm body pressed against his back and soft lips placed a kiss to his neck, making him shiver. He felt the lips, now resting at his shoulder, curl into a smile at his movement. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Eve asked, her voice low and hoarse. 

He swallowed and spun around to face her, gaze dropping momentarily to take her all in, throat becoming dry as it dawned on him that she really was there with him in her most natural form. "Uh n- no," he rasped, coughing as he tried to extract his words. 

"Good, because you know, I thought _you_ needed to shower, _I_ needed to shower, we both want to get back into bed as soon as possible-"

"Well y-yeah, that's, that's good logic," he agreed, cutting her off as his hands slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

"Mmm. Besides, I missed you," she smiled, looking up at him. The sincerity in her voice and adoration emanating from her sparkling blue eyes caused a switch to flip inside him and he swivelled them both before pushing her gently against the wall. She gasped as the cold tiles pricked her skin and the sound only stirred Flynn even more. He bent his head to her neck and began trailing a series of kisses down it, hands stroking her waist as her arms draped across his shoulders, one hand creeping up his neck while the other gripped his hair, holding him close to her.  

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, lips still brushing down her neck to the hollow of her throat. "I don't just mean physically, although you are, a- and I'm not just saying that because you're...uh and because we're-"

"Shh," she voiced, bringing a hand down to stroke his cheek with her thumb. "You know, you don't always have to talk so much, Librarian," she whispered into his ear before tugging at his lobe lightly with her teeth. He grunted in reply, body tingling at her breath hot at his neck. Eve trailed her other hand down to his cheek, cupping them both before bringing his head up to meet hers, no longer able to wait for his lips to travel upwards. Her hand snuck back round to his neck and she used the grip to tug him forward, crashing her lips onto his, capturing them with feverish desperation. Flynn whimpered into her mouth and the sound echoed through her, setting off sparks from her stomach downwards. Now it was Flynn's turn to pull her closer still, tugging her away from the wall, allowing his hands to explore her back, hips jerking forward slightly with intent and desire. Neither really seemed too bothered about actually showering as limbs wrapped around each other and bodies pressed so close together that the water was forced to run around them, the heat between the them rivalling that of the steaming shower, and for a while both ignored their exhaustion and the world around them, getting absolutely lost in each other and loving every second.

* * *

"God, when did it get so cold?" Eve asked rhetorically as she stepped in from the kitchen, having put her flowers in water once they'd both finally showered and gotten ready for bed. 

"You're shivering, Flynn commented from the bed. ”C’mere." He stretched out an arm, urging her to come towards him, grabbing her hand when she did.

"Woah," she exclaimed as he pulled her down onto the bed, almost on top of him. "Flynn!"

"What? That wasn't too much for you was it Guardian? I thought you were tougher than that."

"I _am_. I was just caught unaware that's all"

"Well are you aware of this?" He suddenly flipped her over onto her back, hands shooting up to her waist before he began furiously tickling her.

"Flynn! Flynn no! Do not-" she stopped abruptly as she burst unwillingly into fits of laughter, attempting to no avail to bat his arms away. He was strong despite his outward demeanour but she could've overpowered him at any point, they both knew that, and yet she didn't, instead choosing to enjoy the amusing yet somehow intimate moment they were sharing. "FLYNN CARSEN I SWEAR TO GOD-!" she exclaimed before squealing, yet again overcome by giggles as she writhed beneath him.

Flynn watched in amusement and adoration as her face lit up, then when she tilted her head back to laugh he took the opportunity and pressed a kiss to her neck. Her gaze shot back to him, eyes bright and intense, and he loved that he could feel her body rise and fall as she regained her breath once his hands stopped their feverish teasing. His eyes bore into hers and he brought a hand up to brush back the hair that had fallen into her face in all the commotion. "I love you," he murmured, eyes twinkling with affection.

"Well," she rasped, "after that you're lucky I even like you."

"But you do? Like me?"

She nodded, a soft smile appearing at the corners of her lips. "I do." Flynn's heart skipped a beat at those words. He definitely liked hearing her say that. She brought her own hand up and brushed it through his hair before cupping his cheek. "You know, you're my favourite person," she revealed, referring to the same declaration he frequently made to her.

"I am?" he whispered.

"Have been for a while," she admitted before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her so their lips met. Lightening seemed to shoot through both their bodies as their lips moved together, locking them in their embrace, both barely able to breathe as their passion ignited. They finally parted after a long, heated minute, though their foreheads remained pressed together and each smiled lovingly at the other. 

"You okay?" Flynn asked, realising that he'd caused her to lose her breath a lot in the last few moments, although unable to shake the smug feeling that washed over him at the fact.

"Yeah," she panted. 

"Good. Get ready for round two," he exclaimed teasingly, briefly tickling her stomach once again. He felt her jerk then relax as he halted his movements, chuckling at her reaction. "Kidding," he winked, earning himself a light smack to the arm. He shuffled off her and lifted the covers on the bed. "We should really sleep now," he stated, allowing her to get under them first before he joined her. 

"Mmm. I forgot how exhausted I was," she mumbled in reply, laying on her side and letting her head rest on her pillow. She smiled contentedly as Flynn shifted towards her then curled his body around hers, wrapping his arm around her waist as he did. "Flynn, tomorrow, providing there's no immediate threat to the world and there is absolutely nothing required of us from the Clippings Book or the others, how about we spend the day together? No magic, no mayhem, just us, doing whatever we want for the whole day?"

"That sounds incredible," he agreed. "Providing there's absolutely no need for us to be at work." It felt weird saying that, not weird as such but unfamiliar. It didn't feel wrong, he still felt as though he had to make it up to her for being away so much when they first began their relationship. She'd caught on and insisted he didn't need to but he felt guilty anyway, especially regretting the fact that he could have spent so much more time with her. "You're incredible," he added, pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder. 

Eve smiled and rested her hand over his at her stomach. "Happy first day we met, Flynn."

"Happy Berlinniversary, Eve."

He felt her shoulder move as she laughed. "Stop trying to make that a thing," she giggled.

"Please," he retorted. "You love it."

"I love _you_ ," she stated simply, shuffling backwards ever so slightly to ensure their bodies were absolutely pressed together, smiling once more as she felt Flynn burrow himself into her neck before sleep claimed them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. My first M-rated fic (even though I'm not sure how M it is) is now out there for public consumption, so tell me what you think if you like. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
